


Always Be Together

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: During a sleep-over, Carrie and Nick paint their nails, watch Grease, and talk a lot about different things
Relationships: Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Always Be Together

"I guess Flynn isn't coming." Carrie said, coming back into the living room.

Her, Nick and Flynn were suppose to have a sleepover that night at Carrie's house, but it turns out that Flynn was sick and couldn't make it.

Nick looked at her as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"It's okay."

He couldn't remember a time when it was just him and Carrie:

Ever since they started a relationship with Flynn, they all always did everything as a group of three.

Carrie rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"She felt bad though: maybe we can visit her tomorrow and cheer her up."

Nick smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"As long as her mom says it's okay."

Flynn's mom could be a little over-protective when it came to Flynn, and maybe it was because Flynn lost her dad at a young age and how her mom had to raise her as a single mom.

"Yeah. I'll text Flynn tomorrow and see."

Carrie lifts her head from Nick's shoulder and she looks at him.

"Do you want to watch a movie first or paint our nails?"

Nick thought about it for a minute and then he smiled.

"Let's paint our nails. That way, when we watch a movie, they can dry."

Carrie smiled too.

"Okay, I'll go get the nail polish."

It only took several minutes, but Nick grinned when he saw that Carrie was holding a lot of nail polish bottles, but she always liked to have a lot of options to choose from, and so did Nick, Flynn, Julie and Kayla whenever they were over.

They sat down at the table, and Nick glanced at the nail polish bottles before looking at Carrie.

"Can you do my nails blue and red? I have a game coming up on Tuesday."

Carrie nodded as she grabbed the two bottles.

"Sure."

After she painted Nick's nails, she made sure they were dry before letting him do her nails, and she chose pink, her standard color (each Dirty Candy girl had their own color, and Carrie was always pink).

"When is your next Dirty Candy performance?" Nick asked, and Carrie looked at him.

"Not until Friday, but it's for a school showcase: Julie and The Phantoms are performing too."

Nick grinned.

"I'll be there for both performances."

He always made sure to attend both performances, like Flynn always did, but sometimes his lacrosse games are at the same time, but he knows someone is always filming the performances too, and he was just glad that he didn't have to miss them this time.

Carrie smiled.

"I know you will: I like how you support Julie, Kayla, Flynn and I."

Nick smiled too.

"You guys are important to me: I always want to support you guys."

This made Carrie blush:

Even if they have been going out for a long time (including their relationship with Flynn), Nick still made her feel like she still had a crush on him.

"Okay, I think your nails are dry now."

Carrie looked at her nails as Nick put the cap on the nail polish, and she always amazed at how well he did.

Then again, she and Flynn have been doing Nick's nails for awhile now, and she knew Nick did Gemma and Kayla's nails sometimes too.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Nick asked as they left the table and Carrie glanced at him.

Usually, if she was by herself or with the girls, they watched a classical movie (either The Wizard Of Oz or Titanic, which were Carrie's favorite movies).

"How about Grease?" she asked, and Nick nodded.

"That sounds good to me."

Nick went over to sit down on the couch and after Carrie put the movie on, she went over to the couch and snuggled up to Nick as the movie played. 

She knew they had their ups and downs, but she also knew they would always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
